Bumblebee vs. Barricade
This is how Bumblebee vs. Barricade goes in My Little Pony Transformers. Mane Six continue running from the disguised Bumblebee as they hide from him in a parking lot under a bridge are heard and they see a black and white police car Twilight Sparkle: The cops. to them Hey! Hey we need your help!! she reaches the car, the door opened and hit her to stop her Mane Five run over to her and help her up Twilight Sparkle: We need your help! Rarity's car has been following us! It's been stalking us! So we need you to get out of the car! if angered, the cop car revs up and drives toward them girls start getting scared the lights of car come out, as if eyeing them continues driving towards them Rarity: What do you want from us?! headlights go back into place and the cop car transforms into Barricade Mane Six: and run for their lives Barricade: them finally catches them and corners them at a car Barricade: Are you Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy? Twilight Sparkle: We don't know what you're talking about. Barricade: Are you Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy?! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Barricade: Where is the dragon? Twilight Sparkle: He's with my student. Barricade: Where is the item 21153? Where is the Element of Magic?! take advantage and continue running chases them again they run into Thorax, riding on his motorcycle Applejack: Get back! knock him off of his motorcycle Thorax: Girls what's wrong?! What's happened?! Twilight Sparkle: There's a monster chasing us! He's coming this way! see Barricade coming Rainbow Dash: He's coming! luckily, Rarity's car arrives and knocks him over Twilight Sparkle: Girls, I think we have to get in the car. do so car drives away as Barricade transforms and chases them aggresively eventually traps Bumblebee and the others locks them in Rarity: We're locked in. stops as if he has noticed them revs up and charges past him turns around and pursues lets the Mane Six out and transforms to robot mode, ready for combat charges, transforms, and hits Bee into the wall gets back up gets out his serrated saws and lets out Frenzy Mane Six and Thorax start running as Frenzy chases them chases after Twilight gets hit again by Barricade, but then tackles him down a ditch continues chasing after Twilight grabs onto her, but she kicks him off and continues running continues the chase then pins Twilight against a fence and tries to bite her gets a zawsaw tries to keep Frenzy from biting her face off as Rarity comes running up with the zawsaw cuts off Frenzy's head with the zawsaw Twilight Sparkle: Not so tough without a head, are you? kicks his head far away then walk off sprouts spider-like legs and walks towards Twilight's purse then see Bumblebee walking up to the Mane 6 and Thorax Pinkie Pie: What is it? Rarity: I don't know. It's probably Marepaneese. Yes, definitely Marepaneese. walking up to him Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? Rarity: I'm going to talk to it. Twilight Sparkle: What? Rarity: Last night, it shot a beam of light into the sky. It may have been some form of communication. Twilight Sparkle: Now I know you're crazy. Rarity: up at Bumblebee Can you talk? Bumblebee: his radio XM Satellite One...Digital Cable brings you...Columbia Broadcasting System... Rarity: So, you... so you talk through the radio? Bumblebee: his hands Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful. Rarity: So what was that last night? What was that? Bumblebee: skywards Message from Starfleet, Captain...Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah! Twilight Sparkle: What are you, an alien or something? Bumblebee: to vehicle mode ANY more questions? get into Bumblebee is then seen disguising himself as Twilight's phone stops and Twilight picks up her phone drives off to a tunnel where many wagons, carraiges, and cars driving through lets them out Mane Six and Thorax watch in confusement Twilight Sparkle: If you're an alien robot, why don't you get a better disguise? scans a newer looking Camaro and changes into it [????